foxhoundfandomcom-20200213-history
Time Heroes
Time Heroes is an upcoming superhero film directed and written by Endpoint and co-written by somekiryu, AlmightyNoob, and Raven_Akira. Plot Heroes from different eras gather together to fight a monstrosity. Production The idea of a Time Heroes film began back as early as 2012, with the production of Moon Wars: Return of The Zombie Prince. Originally, the cast consisted of Skull, The Dark Knight, and Hyperblue, however as Endpoint continued to make productions, he intended to involve them in Time Heroes in some way. The idea was played around with, and ever since its official announcement in 2012, the film has been in development for the past six years, with the cinematic universe being created first before the film could enter production stages and be released. Eventually, the cinematic universe was—and currently is still being—rebooted, beginning with the production of The Renegade and Frost. It was during the production for The Renegade where Endpoint developed a long term plan for the following films and the first draft for the Time Heroes script began being written. Pre-production for the film began in mid-July of 2015. The film originally had Endpoint and Raven_Akira as the writers due to their collaboration on The Renegade but added somekiryu after he created the concept for the main villain and to strengthen character development and plot. AlmightyNoob was added to the writing staff in late-July to prevent plot inconsistencies and provide general writing assistance. The production ran into a knot circa late 2015 and early 2016. Somekiryu voiced concerns over the number of characters that were actually on ''the team. He and AlmightyNoob also raised questions about Angelus's inclusion, due to the fact aliens existed within the universe and this conflicting with Genesis. Eventually, the team cut out several members, including Korin and Angelus. The film is still currently being written. During its development, the writers participate in daily talks about the film to discuss the story, characters, etc. As of 2019, the film is still being written, as the cinematic universe comes to a close. In 2019, several animators and set builders were assigned to the project. Those people consisted of chickengoboom111, Wholesaleryan56, Jackiepwners, Peanut_Peter, and RuneArtifact. Reception Despite the film having yet to be released, many have held high anticipation for its release. '''TBA' Cast TBA Media Trivia * Almost every Time Heroes Cinematic Universe film has after-credits scenes that have hinted at characters and moments featured in Time Heroes. * After undergoing many changes in which characters would be involved in the film, the characters that will be in the final film will be: The Dark Knight, Skull, Zane, Blind Justice, Mystic, Drexen, Frost, Rattle and Hyperblue. * The original cast members of the film were The Dark Knight, Skull, Zane, Blind Justice (Jason Stone), Mystic, Drexen, Frost, Reclaimer, Korin, Veruser, Angelus, Covek, Rattle, and The White Knight. * The script has been through four drafts. The first draft was written in 2015 but it was soon scrapped. The second draft was written not long after in 2017. The third draft consisted of a rewrite of the second in 2018. Finally, the final draft was written in 2019. Category:Films Category:The Dark Knight Category:Blind Justice Category:Frost Category:Time Heroes Cinematic Universe Category:Upcoming Category:2020 Films Category:2020